Hijacked Mockingjay part 1
by Mockingjay pin and mockingjay
Summary: After the quell, only Peeta, Finnick, and Beetee made it from the quell to D13, while Katniss, the mockingjay and Johanna are over at the capitol.Will Panem have a mockingjay, or just forfeit the rebellion.
1. Chapter 1-district 12

**Hello my fangirls and my new story,Hijacked you read the story you pretty much know whats its the way there is alot of suicide,cutting,fights,blood, some warning because im never a gruesome lets just begin this amazing Im starting again on I need your love so yup.**

**Disclaimer-You all know this so lets begin!**

**Peeta's POV(It will mostly be in his POV)**

3 months.12 weeks.

That's how long I haven't seen her grey eyes,Her soft smooth olive raven black hair in its old dull side spark,the fire in her eyes.I haven't seen the girl on . girl who made me a goner.

Katniss.

Forever.I haven't seen her forever.

I'm out here in District the ruins of District 12 .The Capitol bombed it.I go to the is just rubber.I see the Mellark bakery sign.I just stare at of my family is I love is gone.

My feet take me to the victors village.I go in Katniss' Victors Village hasn't been touched at all.

I go upstairs to her room.I haven't really tooken a look till now actually.A bed with a red blanket,a dresser,nightstand,and a closet.I get her gamebag,plant book,bow and arrows,her hunting jacket and boots,and a picture of Prim, and Mr, and .

''She could've made it.''

I turn around and see jaw tightens a little.

''But its your decided to leave her.''

''The capitol took her before we could save her.''

''Yeah right.''

I'm about to throw a punch when Finnick comes.

''What are we doing here!The hovercraft is waiting!''Finnick say and Gale leaves.

''Hey you ok?"He asks and I then picks up something.

A white rose.

''Snow.''I mumble and I throw the rose away and leave to the were there me and Finn stay as far from Gale as starts untying a knot and he gives me one.

''Here you you can get distracted.''He says and I mumble a 'thank you'and start untying the knot.

It takes me the entire time to untie the knot.

**HELLO MY PEOPLE!I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!IT WAS VERY SHORT!ALSO CHECK MY OTHER STORIES!BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2-Katniss is alive

**Hey!HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING!NO I DIDNT EAT TURKEY... THOUGH I WANTED ON TO HIJACKED MOCKINGJAY!**

**Katniss POV**

I wake up in a cell.A dirty grey cell.

'where am I?Where's Peeta?!'

I start to panick.

''PEETA!''I yell but I get no I smell blood and roses.

''Snow.''I growl.

''Hello .I thought we agreed not to lie to each other.''He says.

''What do you mean!"I shout.

''My my it's seems like your playing 're in the rebellion!You're the Mockingjay!The leader!Unless you forgot.''He says.

'What rebellion?Me the leader?'I think

''What are you talking about?I don't know nothing.''I say.

''What do you know about 13?''He asks completeley ignoring my question.

'District 13?It's alive.'

''13 is alive?''I ask and he nods.

''Yes and now is your interview so lets get you ready and also,call for a ceasefire.''He says and I nod.

Here goes nothing.

**very short will be longer!I PROMISE!BAI!**


	3. Chapter 3-interview and cake

**Hello my little fangirls.I feel like fangirl is too girly so I'm going to say **_**Fanwarrior **_**Instead.I love the sound of that!Also I posted for A dramatic summer soooo check that out!Ok enough of my life!(even though my life is mostly about me reading...)ON TOO HIJACKED MOCKINGJAY SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!OH AND just to tell you for I need your love the story or trilogy will have some MODERN DAY STUFF since it's from the future,I'm going to say they found stuff from the past (which is us)so I could have the story be good!ANYWHO SEE YOU DOWN THERE!**

**Disclaimer:just read!You guys know already plus the disclaimer is pretty dumb.(nah im just kiding but seriously, start reading!)**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

We get to District 13 in under an hour.I go to the Everdeen compartment to visit Prim and .I knock the door and Prim anserws.

''Hi Peeta!"Prim says in a cheerfull voice.

''Hi Prim!I have some stuff.''I say and she gestures to come comes and hisses me.

''Hello .''I say.

''Hello Peeta how are you?''She asks.

''I'm fine thank you.I have some stuff from your guys house.''I say and give them Katniss' game bag.

''Oh my god...'' says when she see's a picture frame of there family.

''Dad's/Katniss' hunting jacket!"Prim says and looks at me.

''Thank you.''She says.

''No problem Prim.''I say.

''Hey Peeta can you um teach me how to bake?"Prim asks.

''Sure.''I say and her eyes light comes in.

''Coin wants us in the control room now.''He says.

''Why?"I ask.

''Interview.''

* * *

We get there as quickly as interview is just Flickerman greeting us.

''Welcome to the show everybody!Today we have a very special welcome the victor of the 70th games and victor of the 74th and 75th games Katniss Everdeen and Annie Cresta!''He says.

Katniss is is Annie.

''Annie comes in with what the T.V says is a blue strapless skater dress with black heels and her hair Katniss comes out my breath is taken away by what she has on. what the TV says is a teal skater dress and black hair is in a messy ponytail and a fake smile on.I officially know she's lying and hiding something.

''Welcome to the show Katniss and Annie , Annie how does it feel with rebellion and all going on?"Ceaser asks.

''Well it feels sort of sad because a lot of people are going to be dying and I just hate women,men and even children dying.''Annie says and Ceaser nods.

''Katniss?"He questions.

''Well I actually agree with Annie and all about people dying.I mean our world will be going upside down.''She says.

''So Katniss how does it feel with the District 13 alive and the rebels taking Peeta but not you?''Ceaser asks.

''We didn't have a guys took her.''Gale says through his teeth.

''Well um it's pretty shocking that they have been living underground for years and as well not doing anything like apologizing to the capitol also I pretty much understand why they would choose Peeta over me since he has his way with words.''She word _lies_ written in her face.

''She's lying.''Haymitch says and I nod.

''OK Katniss last question,Everyone says your the leader,the Mockingjay, do you want to be the Mockingjay or not?''He asks.

''Well n-''She begins but stops.

''No.I'll still be the Mockingjay because it's _cruel_ and _harsh_ to kill children who have done _nothing_ to you!''Katniss ays and Annie holds her whispers something to Katniss and she calms down but the spark is still in her eyes.

''Well thank you for coming Annie and Katniss, are beautiful Victors.''Ceaser says and I see Katniss mumble something before they leave.

''I bet she said beautiful my ass.''Gale says and everyone laughs and Haymitch smirks.I'm so happy Katniss is OK and not comes in.

''I have a tape for Finnick and Peeta use these to ear them by yourselves.''She says and hand us headphones.I click play and thats when I hear a familiar blood curdling scream.

Katniss.

I take them off and smash them.I see Finnick doing the same are running down my face.

She's not 're tourching her.

''WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!''I shout and push Haymitch to the wall.

''You promised me you'll save her Haymitch!You promised me!''I scream and Gale and Boggs grab me and pull me back.

''Boy listen, I also made a promise to Katniss and we both know I'll be dead right now and Katniss will be there in the Capitol finding you like she's a squirrel and your nuts.''Haymitch says and I nod as they loosen my grip as I calm down.

''But you will save them right?''I ask and he nods.

''Yes next week.''

''Why next week?"

''Two other interviews.''

''When?''

''One tomorrow and two days after.''He says

''Come on Prim.''I say.

''Where?''She asks and 's been crying this entire time.

''Were gonna make a cake.''I say and her eyes light up as she follows me.

* * *

We enter the kitchen and I start finding the ingredients.

''So what are we making chef Peeta?''Prim asks and I laugh.

''Chocolate cake.''I say and she smiles.

''I never had chocolate cake before.''She says.

''Well I promise you'll like it.''I say and she smiles again.

''Maybe we or you can do like a little Katniss doll that's edible like on a wedding and with the Mockingjay dress on her!"Prim says and I smile.

''Sure.''I say and her eyes light up.

I get the Eggs,Flour,Bowl,Mixer,Spatula,Sugar, Chocolate and anything else we need.

1 HOUR LATER

We finally have the cake in the oven and just finished the frosting.

I get the chocolate mold of Katniss I put in the freezer half an our ago and get the edible paint and start painting.

''Thats beautiful Peeta!''Prim exclaims and I blush.

''Thanks.''I say remembering every detail that she had on the day of the beautiful black, purplish Mockingjay dress and her make-up with sparkles (I put edible sparkles).I finally add water for a shine and when I'm done I see me and Prim are not alone anymore.

Plutarch,Haymitch,Finnick, Coin,Boggs,Gale pretty much everyone who was in the control room admiring the mini Katniss.I get the cake out to cool a bet and put icing on the doll and then add the cake is done cooling,I put black frosting to cover the cake and dark purple for decorating.I finish up by writing on the cake-

'Our Mockingjay.'

Cressida comes in and takes pictures of the cake and doll.

''I don't think I want to eat it.''Prim says in awe.

''Yeah but It'll rot.''I say.

''Why don't you make a plastic one?''Prim asks and I smile.

''I is a beautiful cake.''I say.

''Actually we have a machine that can make pictures into 3D so I'll be back.''Cressida says and runs off.

I give everyone a piece of one dares to eat the doll.

''Why don't you make some of when katniss has her interview outfits and all her other outfits?"Haymitch asks and I nod.

''Wait I forgot something!''I say and grab a edible white, red,yellow,and orange color pencil and work at Katniss eyes.

''There!''I say and everyone looks at the eyes.I added fire in them.I even put a heart on a dress and put a spark on it.

Cressida comes back and takes even more picturees and runs off then comes back with the 3D 'Ooohhs' and 'Ahhs'

''This will go in the propos!"Cressida says and everyone nods.I look back at the cake with the Katniss doll and think of one thing.

What a beautiful cake I made.

* * *

**Well my friends I hope you like this chapter!EXTRA LONG SO YEAH!NOW I GOT TO GO WRITE I NED YOUR LOVE!REMEMBER READ MY SEQUEL TO CAPITOL ACADEMY HIGH, A DRAMTIC SUMMER IF YOU HAVEN'T YET!BAI!**


End file.
